2010–11 Arsenal F.C. season
Arsène Wenger | final_position = 4th | highest_position = | lowest_position = | points = 68 | goals_for = 72 | goals_against = 43 | goals_difference = +29 | cup1 = Premier League | cup_placement1 = 4th | cup2 = FA Cup | cup_placement2 = Sixth round | cup3 = League Cup | cup_placement3 = Runners-up | cup4 = Champions League | cup_placement4 = Round of 16 | matches_played = | league_topscorer = League:Robin van Persie (18) All:Robin van Persie (22) | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = | biggest_home_attendance = 60,112 (27 December vs Chelsea, Premier League) | biggest_away_attendance = 58,845 (8 December vs Partizan, Champions League) | prev_season = 2009–10 | next_season = 2011–12 }} The 2010–11 season was Arsenal Football Club's 19th season in the Premier League. The team were within one point of league leaders Manchester United at the end of February, but a run of just one league win throughout the entire of March and April ended their challenge. Arsenal's attempts to win the Champions League were ended once again by Barcelona, being beaten 4–3 on aggregate at the round of 16 stage after defeating them 2–1 at home, whilst hopes of winning the FA Cup were ended in the sixth round following a 2–0 defeat to Manchester United. The team came closest to silverware in the League Cup, reaching the final, only to concede a Birmingham City winner in the 89th minute. Key events * 21 May: Striker Marouane Chamakh joins Arsenal on a free transfer from Bordeaux on a "long-term contract". * 1 June: Midfielder Aaron Ramsey signs a new "long-term" deal with Arsenal. * 1 June: Defenders Mikaël Silvestre and William Gallas leave Arsenal after failing to agree contract extensions. * 8 June: Philippe Senderos joins Fulham on a free transfer. * 7 July: Arsenal confirm the signing of French central defender Laurent Koscielny on a "long-term contract for an undisclosed fee" from Lorient. * 21 July: Striker Eduardo joins Shakhtar Donetsk for an undisclosed fee after spending three years at Arsenal. * 28 July: Defender Sol Campbell leaves Arsenal to join Newcastle United. * 6 August: Arsenal captain Cesc Fàbregas commits his future to the club stating that he "will be 100 percent focused on playing for Arsenal", ending speculation that he will move to FC Barcelona in the current transfer window. * 14 August: Arsenal manager Arsène Wenger signs a contract extension that will keep him at the club until June 2014. * 26 August: French defender Sébastien Squillaci joins Arsenal from Sevilla FC on a three year contract for £3.5 million. * 1 November: Midfielder Jack Wilshere signs a new "long-term" deal with Arsenal. * 11 November: Goalkeeper Wojciech Szczęsny signs a new "long-term" deal with Arsenal. * 25 November: Midfielder Aaron Ramsey is sent on loan to Nottingham Forest for his recovery. The deal lasted until 3 January 2011. * 31 December: Arsène Wenger confirms that defender Emmanuel Eboué signed a new "long-term" deal with Arsenal "one or two months ago". * 1 January: Striker Ryo Miyaichi joins the club from Japan. * 27 February: Arsenal lose to Birmingham City 1–2 in the League Cup Final at Wembley Stadium. On-form striker Robin van Persie damages knee ligament while scoring Arsenal's equaliser and is expected to miss at least three weeks. * 11 April - Arsenal Holdings plc, the club's parent company, confirms that Stan Kroenke, who currently owns 29.9% of its shares, has agreed to purchase those of Danny Fiszman and Nina Bracewell-Smith to increase his shareholdings to 63%. This triggers a mandatory offer for the remaining shares, as required by the Takeover Code, an offer that values the club at £731 million, and one that the club's directors recommend fellow shareholders to accept. Players Squad information |s=2007 |a=25 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=YS|nts= }} |s=2007 |a=176 |g=3 |e=2014 |f=£7.5M }} |s=2003 |a=115 |g=1 |e=undisclosed |f=YS }} |s=2010 |a=43 |g=3 |e=undisclosed |f=£8.5M}} |s=2003 |a=264 |g=2 |e=2012 |f=£0.25M }} |s=2005 |a=158 |g=9 |e=2014 |f=£1.0M }} |s=2008 |a=64 |g=3 |e=undisclosed |f=YS }} |s=2008 |a=124 |g=27 |e=2012 |f=£12.0M }} |s=2003 |a=303 |g=57 |e=2014 |f=|Free |c=C }} |s=2009 |a=106 |g=28 |e=2012 |f=£15.0M |tw=w }} |s=2004 |a=230 |g=95 |e=2013 |f=£2.75M |vc=VC }} |s=2010 |a=44 |g=11 |e=undisclosed |f=Free }} |s=2006 |a=174 |g=31 |e=undisclosed |f=£9.1M |tw=w }} |s=2006 |a=128 |g=17 |e=undisclosed |f=£6.8M }} |s=2010 |a=32 |g=2 |e=2013 |f=£3.3M }} |s=2006 |a=153 |g=10 |e=undisclosed |f=£3.5M }} |s=2004 |a=156 |g=45 |e=undisclosed |f=YS }} |s=2005 |a=215 |g=10 |e=undisclosed |f=£1.54M |tw=w }} |s=2007 |a=56 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=£2.0M }} |s=2006 |a=158 |g=19 |e=undisclosed |f=£2.0M |tw=w }} |s=2007 |a=50 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=YS }} |s=2004 |a=175 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=£0.5M }} |s=2005 |a=62 |g=11 |e=undisclosed |f=£0.5M }} |s=2008 |a=59 |g=6 |e=undisclosed |f=£4.8M }} |s=2009 |a=50 |g=8 |e=undisclosed |f=£10.0M }} |s=2011 |a=200* |g=0 |e=2011 |f=Free }} |s=2005 |a=9 |g=0 |e=2014 |f=£0.35M }} |s=2005 |a=30 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=YS }} |s=2008 |a=0 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=YS }} * - Lehmann made 199 appearances during his first spell at Arsenal between 2003 and 2008. Reserve squad Transfers In Total spending: £12,000,000+ Out Total income: £6,800,000+ Loan out Overall transfer activity ;Spending : £12 million ;Income : £6.8 million ;Net expenditure : £5.2 million Appearances and goals |} Source: Arsenal F.C. Disciplinary record Club Coaching staff Arsène Wenger}} Pat Rice}} Boro Primorac}} Gerry Peyton}} Tony Colbert}} Colin Lewin}} Gary O'Driscoll}} Steve Rowley}} Kit Supplier: Nike / Sponsor: Fly Emirates Kit information The classic Arsenal kit with white sleeves returns after using red sleeves controversially in 2008 and 2009. As usual, in order to prevent sock clashes in away games, Arsenal may wear red socks instead. The away kit features yellow shirt with maroon pinstripes, maroon shorts and yellow socks - it combines the yellow and maroon, the popular colours to Arsenal fans. The four goalkeeper kits are grey, black, jade-green and pink. Other information The chairman is Peter Hill-Wood. Competitions Overall Pre-season Simpson Nasri |location= London |stadium=Underhill Stadium |attendance=5,701 |referee= |result=W |stack=yes }} |score=0 – 3 |report=Report |team2= Arsenal |goals1= |goals2=Nasri Lansbury Wilshere |location=Graz, Austria |stadium=UPC-Arena |attendance=9,021 |referee= |result=W |stack=yes }} |score=0 – 4 |report=Report |team2= Arsenal |goals1= |goals2=Walcott Emmanuel-Thomas Chamakh Vela |location=Neusiedl am See, Austria |stadium=Sportzentrum Neusiedl |attendance=4,000 |referee= |result=W |stack=yes }} |score=1 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Milan |goals1=Chamakh |goals2=Pato |location=London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance=60,012 |referee=Chris Foy |result=D |stack=yes }} |score=3 – 2 |report=Report |team2= Celtic |goals1=Vela Sagna Nasri |goals2=Murphy Ki |location=London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance=59,727 |referee=Andre Marriner |result=W |stack=yes }} |score=5 – 6 |report=Report |team2= Arsenal |goals1=Cabral Koscielny Jędrzejczyk Iwański |goals2=Chamakh Eboué Gibbs Emmanuel-Thomas Nasri |location=Warsaw, Poland |stadium=Stadion Wojska Polskiego |attendance= |referee= |result=W }} Last updated: 7 August 2010 Source: Arsenal F.C. Premier League League table Results summary Results by round Matches Cole Gerrard |goals2 = Wilshere Rosický Reina Koscielny |location = Liverpool |stadium = Anfield |attendance = 44,722 |referee = Martin Atkinson |result = D |stack=yes }} Arshavin Diaby Chamakh |goals2 = Evatt |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 60,032 |referee = Mike Jones |result = W |stack=yes }} Givet |goals2 = Walcott Arshavin |location = Blackburn |stadium = Ewood Park |attendance = 25,059 |referee = Chris Foy |result = W |stack=yes }} Eboué Chamakh Gibbs Song Vela |goals2 = Davies Elmander Steinsson Cahill |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 59,876 |referee = Stuart Attwell |result = W |stack=yes }} Riveros Malbranque Bent |goals2 = Fàbregas Wilshere Song |location = Sunderland |stadium = Stadium of Light |attendance = 38,950 |referee = Phil Dowd |result = D |stack=yes }} Koscielny Chamakh Nasri Rosický |goals2 = Olsson Odemwingie Jara Scharner Thomas |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 60,025 |referee = Michael Oliver |result = L |stack=yes }} Ferreira Alex |goals2 = Koscielny |location = London |stadium = Stamford Bridge |attendance = 41,828 |referee = Mike Dean |result = L |stack=yes }} Chamakh Eboué Wilshere |goals2 = Žigić Bowyer Carr |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 60,070 |referee = Martin Atkinson |result = W |stack=yes }} Barry Kompany |goals2 = Denílson Nasri Fàbregas Song Djourou Bendtner |location = Manchester |stadium = City of Manchester Stadium |attendance = 47,393 |referee = Mark Clattenburg |result = W |stack=yes }} Chamakh |goals2 = Ilunga Boa Morte |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 60,086 |referee = Mike Jones |result = W |stack=yes }} Fàbregas Koscielny Sagna |goals2 = Tioté Carroll |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 60,059 |referee = Mike Dean |result = L |stack=yes }} |goals2 = Chamakh Denílson Fàbregas |location = Wolverhampton |stadium = Molineux Stadium |attendance = 27,329 |referee = Mark Halsey |result = W |stack=yes }} Cahill Coleman |goals2 = Sagna Fàbregas Squillaci |location = Liverpool |stadium = Goodison Park |attendance = 36,279 |referee = Howard Webb |result = W |stack=yes }} Sagna Chamakh Denílson Koscielny |goals2 = Bale Van der Vaart Kaboul |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 60,102 |referee = Phil Dowd |result = L |stack=yes }} |goals2 = Arshavin Nasri Chamakh Wilshere |location = Birmingham |stadium = Villa Park |attendance = 38,544 |referee = Mark Clattenburg |result = W |stack=yes }} |goals2 = Kamara |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = London |attendance = 60,049 |referee = Chris Foy |result = W |stack=yes }} |goals2 = Chamakh Arshavin Clichy Song |stadium = Old Trafford |location = Manchester |attendance = 75,227 |referee = Howard Webb |result = L |stack=yes }} Song Fàbregas Walcott |goals2 = Ivanović Cole Kalou Lampard |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = London |attendance = 60,112 |referee = Mark Clattenburg |result = W |stack=yes }} Caldwell N'Zogbia Squillaci |goals2 = Arshavin Bendtner |stadium = DW Stadium |location = Wigan |attendance = 17,014 |referee = Lee Probert |result = D |stack=yes }} Ridgewell Dann |goals2 = Van Persie Djourou Nasri Johnson |stadium = St Andrew's |location = Birmingham |attendance = 24,341 |referee = Peter Walton |result = W |stack=yes }} |goals2 = Barry De Jong Zabaleta |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = London |attendance = 60,085 |referee = Mike Jones |result = D |stack=yes }} |goals2 = Van Persie Walcott |stadium = Boleyn Ground |location = London |attendance = 33,000 |referee = Andre Marriner |result = W |stack=yes }} |goals2 = Thomas Caldwell |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = London |attendance = 59,552 |referee = Kevin Friend |result = W |stack=yes }} Rosický Van Persie Arshavin Koscielny |goals2 = Distin Saha Rodwell Arteta Howard Osman |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = London |attendance = 60,014 |referee = Lee Mason |result = W |stack=yes }} Nolan Best Tioté José Enrique |goals2 = Walcott Djourou Van Persie Diaby Szczęsny Sagna Eboué |stadium = St James Park |location = Newcastle |attendance = 51,561 |referee = Phil Dowd |result = D |stack=yes }} |goals2 = Zubar |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = London |attendance = 60,050 |referee = Chris Foy |result = W |stack=yes }} Clichy |goals2 = Walters Wilson |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = London |attendance = 60,041 |referee = Peter Walton |result = W |stack=yes }} Koscielny Nasri |goals2 = Richardson Henderson Colback |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = London |attendance = 60,081 |referee = Anthony Taylor |result = D |stack=yes }} Méïté Odemwingie |goals2 = Denílson Koscielny Arshavin Van Persie Nasri |stadium = The Hawthorns |location = West Bromwich |attendance = 25,729 |referee = Stuart Attwell |result = D |stack=yes }} |goals2 = Hoilett Salgado Nzonzi |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = London |attendance = 60,087 |referee = Phil Dowd |result = D |stack= yes }} Southern Crainey |goals2 = Diaby Eboué Wilshere Van Persie |stadium = Bloomfield Road |location = Blackpool |attendance = 16,030 |referee = Lee Mason |result = W |stack=yes }} Eboué |goals2 = Flanagan Škrtel Shelvey Lucas Kuyt |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = London |attendance = 60,029 |referee = Andre Marriner |result = D |stack=yes }} Huddlestone |goals2 = Walcott Nasri Van Persie Clichy Song Djourou |stadium = White Hart Lane |location = London |attendance = 36,138 |referee = Martin Atkinson |result = D |stack=yes }} Taylor Sturridge Davies Cohen |goals2 = Van Persie Song Wilshere Chamakh |stadium = Reebok Stadium |location = Bolton |attendance = 26,881 |referee = Mike Jones |result = L |stack=yes }} Song |goals2 = Rooney Park Fábio |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = London |attendance = 60,107 |referee = Chris Foy |result = W |stack=yes }} Pennant Walters |goals2 = Bendtner Wilshere Van Persie |stadium = Britannia Stadium |location = Stoke-on-Trent |attendance = 27,478 |referee = Mark Halsey |result = L |stack=yes }} Van Persie |goals2 = Bent Coker Petrov Dunne Young |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = London |attendance = 60,023 |referee = Michael Oliver |result = L |stack=yes }} Greening Zamora Gera |goals2 = Van Persie Walcott |stadium = Craven Cottage |location = London |attendance = 25,674 |referee = Martin Atkinson |result = D |stack= }} Last updated: 22 May 2011 Note: Premier League fixture not listed due to copyright. Results will be shown. Source: Arsenal F.C. UEFA Champions League Group stage |score = 6 – 0 |report = Report |team2 = Braga |goals1 = Fàbregas Arshavin Chamakh Sagna Vela |goals2 = Felipe Rodríguez |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 59,333 |referee = Alain Hamer (Luxembourg) |result = W |stack=yes }} |score = 1 – 3 |report = Report |team2 = Arsenal |goals1 = Cléo Jovanović Ilić |goals2 = Arshavin Chamakh Squillaci |location = Belgrade, Serbia |stadium = Stadion FK Partizan |attendance = 25,000 |referee = Wolfgang Stark (Germany) |result = W |stack=yes }} |score = 5 – 1 |report = Report |team2 = Shakhtar Donetsk |goals1 = Song Nasri Fàbregas Wilshere Chamakh |goals2 = Hübschman Luiz Adriano Eduardo |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 60,016 |referee = Svein Oddvar Moen (Norway) |result = W |stack=yes }} |score = 2 – 1 |report = Report |team2 = Arsenal |goals1 = Eastmond Eduardo Hübschman Gai Raţ |goals2 = Walcott Eboué |location = Donetsk, Ukraine |stadium = Donbass Arena |attendance = 48,765 |referee = Massimo Busacca (Switzerland) |result = L |stack=yes }} |score = 2 – 0 |report = Report |team2 = Arsenal |goals1 = Aguiar Garcia Matheus |goals2 = Eboué Denílson Djourou Vela Rosický |location = Braga, Portugal |stadium = Estádio AXA |attendance = 25,000 |referee = Viktor Kassai (Hungary) |result = L |stack=yes }} |score = 3 – 1 |report = Report |team2 = Partizan |goals1 = Van Persie Walcott Nasri Sagna |goals2 = Cléo Krstajić |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 58,845 |referee = Paolo Tagliavento (Italy) |result = W }} Knockout phase Round of 16 |score = 2 – 1 |report = Report |team2 = Barcelona |goals1 = Song Nasri Van Persie Arshavin |goals2 = Villa Iniesta Piqué |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 59,927 |referee = Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) |result = W |stack=yes }} |score = 3 – 1 |aggregatescore=4 – 3 |report = Report |team2 = Arsenal |goals1 = Messi Xavi |goals2 = Koscielny Sagna Wilshere Busquets Van Persie |location = Barcelona, Spain |stadium = Camp Nou |attendance = 95,486 |referee = Massimo Busacca (Switzerland) |result = L }} Last updated: 8 March 2011 Source: Arsenal F.C. FA Cup Denílson Fàbregas |goals2 = Parker Snodgrass Howson |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = London |attendance = 59,520 |referee = Phil Dowd |result = D |stack = yes }} Snodgrass Howson |goals2 = Nasri Sagna Van Persie |stadium = Elland Road |location = Leeds |attendance = 38,232 |referee = Mike Dean |result = W |stack = yes }} Gibbs Squillaci Fàbregas |goals2 = Lee Arfield Pilkington McCombe Hunt |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = London |attendance = 59,375 |referee = Mark Clattenburg |result = W |stack = yes }} Téhoué |goals2 = Rosický Denílson |stadium = Brisbane Road |location = London |attendance = 9,136 |referee = Kevin Friend |result = D |stack = yes }} Bendtner Clichy |goals2 = Chorley Cox |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = London |attendance = 59,361 |referee = Lee Mason |result = W |stack = yes }} Rooney Scholes |goals2 = |stadium = Old Trafford |location = Manchester |attendance = 74,693 |referee = Chris Foy |result = L |stack = }} Last updated: 12 March 2011 Source: Arsenal F.C. League Cup Pavlyuchenko Naughton Keane |goals2 = Lansbury Koscielny Nasri Arshavin |location = London |stadium = White Hart Lane |attendance = 35,883 |referee = Lee Probert |result = W |stack=yes }} Barton |goals2 = Krul Walcott Sagna Bendtner |location = Newcastle upon Tyne |stadium = St James' Park |attendance = 33,157 |referee = Andre Marriner |result = W |stack=yes }} Alcaraz Bendtner |goals2 = Figueroa Thomas |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 59,525 |referee = Martin Atkinson |result = W |stack=yes }} Priskin |goals2 = |location = Ipswich |stadium = Portman Road |attendance = 29,146 |referee = Martin Atkinson |result = L |stack=yes }} Bendtner Fàbregas |goals2 = Wickham |location = London |stadium = Emirates Stadium |attendance = 59,387 |referee = Mark Halsey |result = W |stack=yes }} Koscielny Clichy |goals2 = Žigić Larsson Martins Jerome Ferguson |location = London |stadium = Wembley Stadium |attendance = 88,855 |referee = Mike Dean |result = L }} Last updated: 27 February 2011 Source: Arsenal F.C. See also *2010–11 in English football *2010–11 Premier League External links *Arsenal F.C. official website *Arsenal F.C. on Soccerbase *UEFA Champions League Category:Arsenal F.C. 2010-11 Category:English football clubs 2010–11 season Category:2010–11 Club seasons